1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to the field of spas, whirlpools and the like, and more particularly to a portable spa construction employing a matrix of interlocking horizontal and vertical members which supports a spa shell and receives and distributes loads applied by the spa shell.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, portable spa construction has typically employed a plastic shell which contains the spa water. The shell has typically been supported against the weight of the water by a relatively thick layer of rigid structural foam surrounding the entire shell. The structural foam provides structural support and strength to the relatively thin plastic shell. The shell and foam structure has typically been located within a simple box-like structure of wood beams, which provides no support to the shell itself. The box-like wood beam structure serves to support skirting which conceals the shell and the spa equipment and provides a finished appearance.
According to the invention, a portable spa construction is provided wherein an interlocking rib structure surrounds a spa shell and absorbs the primary loads of the shell. No structural foam layer is then necessary, resulting in a relatively lighter, stronger structure, which yields a number of advantages in fabrication and maintenance.
Various objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims. The present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description and attached drawings, wherein like characters indicate like parts, and which drawings form a part of this application.